<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chill in the Air by timetravelbypen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884954">A Chill in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelbypen/pseuds/timetravelbypen'>timetravelbypen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles from Readers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor do you really need THAT many marshmallows?, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Planet, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowball Fight, extreme fluff, the answer is yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelbypen/pseuds/timetravelbypen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor promises Yaz a trip without anyone shooting at them or trying to eat them, and for once, she succeeds. </p>
<p>Based on the tumblr prompt of "chocolate" from Halfbakedpoet. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles from Readers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chill in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBakedPoet/gifts">HalfBakedPoet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS wheezed its way into being, and then the blue door creaked open, letting Yaz peer suspiciously out and into the world. All she could see, for miles and miles, was perfect piles of fluffy snow, winking softly in the light of two cold and distant stars.</p>
<p>“And you’re sure about this?” Yaz asked, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor, who was still puttering about the console.</p>
<p>“Positive,” the other woman replied, peering around at various instruments in front of her before giving the towering crystal at the center of her ship a stern look that clearly said <em>do not mess this up for me</em>.</p>
<p>“No one’s going to shoot at us today?” Yaz asked, because if she had learned anything at all travelling with the Doctor, it was that it helped to be very, very specific. “Because honestly, Doctor, you know how much I love all this, I really really do, but it has been a <em>whole week</em> of almost dying and I just would like to not have to, er, do that today.”</p>
<p>What she nearly said was “not have to be scared I’ll lose you,” but fortunately for her, the Doctor just bulldozered forward in the conversation without seeming to notice Yaz’s slip at all.</p>
<p>“No shooting, no blowing up—which should really be categorized under shooting, shouldn’t it, but either way, not happening today—no intergalactic treaties and no—” she paused, frowning, puttering around the console again for a moment.</p>
<p>“Doctor?” Yaz said, taking a half-step back inside.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” the Doctor replied, popping up from under the console again, blonde hair scattering into her face, tongue sticking out of her mouth. “No, I was just checking—the abominable snowmen are hibernating right now and yes I am <em>absolutely</em> certain of that this time.”</p>
<p>“Abominable…?” Yaz stammered.</p>
<p>“So I promise you, with one hundred percent certainty, that we will be in no danger at all this afternoon. It’ll be brilliant, I swear it will. Shall we give it a go?”</p>
<p>And then the Doctor looked across the room at her with the brightest, most hopeful smile in the whole universe, rocking back on her heels like a little kid asking to go to a carnival, and Yaz’s heart—and any apprehension she might’ve still harbored—positively melted.</p>
<p>“All right,” she said, letting herself smile back, “let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, bundled into coats and mittens, they dove out into the endless snow, their boots sinking down into the powder. After having been reassured that nothing was going to eat them this time, Yaz was able to relax and take in the wonder around her—drifts of snow the exact right texture to build things out of, glittering cliffs of ice off in the distance, the sky a strange and beautiful purple above it all. She spun in lazy circles, snowflakes settling on her eyelashes and tongue, flopping into deep, fluffy banks of snow the likes they very seldom got back home on Earth.</p>
<p>The Doctor, rainbow scarf trailing behind her like a flag, set out to create not a snowman, but a whole snow castle, complete with a working drawbridge she’d made out of an abandoned sled. She was just scraping some steps up to the battlements when the first snowball pelted into her from behind, sending her sliding down to the ground, blinking snow out of her eyes to see her companion bowled over laughing.</p>
<p>“That does it, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor said, mischievous glee lighting up her face, “two can play at that game.”</p>
<p>Yaz shrieked as the Doctor pelted her with snow over the walls of her castle, sliding across the bridge before she could be shut out, haphazardly lobbing her armload of snowballs in the Doctor’s direction. Her cheeks hurt from laughing so much, and the Doctor matched her wild glee with the kind of fervor usually reserved for small children on Christmas morning.</p>
<p>Over an hour later, near soaked through, hair wild in every direction and toes gone numb, the castle had been honorably defended and the two women walked arm-in-arm back to the TARDIS. They exchanged damp coats and socks for fluffy pajamas and slippers and headed for the squashiest couch in the ship’s library, armed with blankets and hot chocolate. Yaz had sat carefully at the edge of the couch, propped against a soft purple pillow, to give the Doctor as much space as she liked, but the Doctor didn’t take it, instead snuggling in right beside her, pressing their shoulders together in a way that was new and comforting and just a bit thrilling. Yaz hid a tiny smile behind the rim of her cup.</p>
<p>“That was fun,” she said. “Can’t remember the last time I got to play in the snow like that.”</p>
<p>“Love a good bit of snow,” the Doctor replied, peering at Yaz over a cocoa mug with more marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles than liquid in it. “’Specially on Kustroth in particular, it’s always so fresh and bright.”</p>
<p>“You love most things, Doctor,” Yaz pointed out. The other woman’s cheeks were still adorably pink from the chill outside, her blonde hair damp and wavy and shoved haphazardly back from her face, her polka-dotted blanket draped carefully over her shoulders. Yaz had never seen the Doctor look so <em>cozy</em> before, and it was making her heart do some seriously illogical backflips.</p>
<p>“Lots to love in the universe, though,” the Doctor answered, pausing to take another sip of hot chocolate. “Marshmallows, for one. Love a marshmallow. Snowflakes—billions of ’em, and every single one unique! ’Cept on Arcturus, there all the snowflakes are like puzzle pieces, only a few different shapes, if you can believe it. And then of course there’s—”</p>
<p>The Doctor cut herself off then, her eyes going wide, and where she’d been absently babbling her way to shot through Yaz like an arrow to the heart. But this relationship was still so new, so fragile; it was beautiful and unique just like one of those infinitely original snowflakes, and just as likely to melt away if they weren’t careful. So Yaz let the moment slide with a soft smile.</p>
<p>They could revisit it, when they both felt braver. They had time. All the time in the universe.</p>
<p>“You’ve got chocolate on you,” she pointed out, “just there.”</p>
<p>“Where?” the Doctor asked, leaning back and crossing her eyes as though she could spot it. Yaz laughed.</p>
<p>“No, silly,” Yaz said, setting her mug down and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the chocolate spot on the corner of the Doctor’s mouth. She sighed into the contact, melting into her on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Just there,” Yaz said when she pulled back, licking her lips a bit nervously, tasting chocolate and sticky-sweet marshmallow.</p>
<p>“Yaz?” the Doctor murmured, her hazel eyes big and round and flicking up to meet her own.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think you missed a spot,” the Doctor finished, her fingers tentatively creeping up to brush Yaz’s cheek.</p>
<p>Yaz smiled, bright as sunshine on snow, at this woman she knew she loved—and who loved her—even if neither of them dared say it aloud just yet. The Doctor pulled her in for another kiss, letting out a low murmur of contentment against her lips as Yaz’s fingers carded softly through her hair. They curled together under their blankets, warm and safe, as the snow swirled in all its endless patterns outside the blue TARDIS walls, burying them in safety and in silence for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this to tumblr originally (I've the same username there if you'd like to look me up) and Jo sent me this prompt, which I've spruced up and added to a little to post here.</p>
<p>If you'd like I might do a series of short fics from tumblr prompts, if that's something you all would be interested in? </p>
<p>Hope you're all safe and well and taking care of yourselves. Thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>